Dream Stare: an Eragon x Nasuada Fanfiction
by RubyDragoness
Summary: Nasuada is overwhelmed by memories of her father on what would have been his birthday and Eragon is there to comfort her.


**Dream Stare: **

**an Eragon x Nasuada Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1 ~ Draumr Kopa**

Synopsis: Nasuada is overwhelmed by memories of her father on what would have been his birthday and Eragon is there to comfort her.

It is the dawn of winter, the days are shorter and the nights longer. The late night of the sky made the stars appear clearer and brighter. Eragon and Saphira glided high in the night sky. Her scales glistened in the moonlight. He had become stronger in his appearance. His body, tall and slender, was very defined. His muscles were well formed and well shaped. He was shedding the innocence of his mind. Saphira stopped calling him her "little one." She had now begun calling him …Heartland. It was personal for her, feeling Eragon's overflow of love. She knew her Rider wanted desperately to share his heart with some one -a woman. Eragon's heart has always been full of love long before he could consciously identify the emotion. Saphira banks left in the air recalling one of Eragon's awkward attempts to get a young girl's attention in Carvahall. It amused Saphira how simple Eragon's goal was, yet he always seemed to make his approach complicated. _"Poor Eragon,"_ Saphira thought, _"he could never get past that initial greeting with a fair maiden. Trianna was just too much for my little one then and I still don't trust her now. Arya, oh that Arya, as much as I regard her dearly, she is not quite right for Eragon. He fancies her quite a bit, though. I always thought his pursuit of her to be delusional. Lately, I've noticed a spark in him every time he thinks of Nasuada."_

As Saphira thought on her Rider, she guarded her thoughts. She didn't want Eragon to be too concerned of her sympathy for his heart homeless plight. There were actually more pressing matters at hand, such as staying alive long enough to win the war, if even possible. Still she couldn't help thinking on his desires, for they did affect Eragon and, therefore, her. He was a young man who had never "known" a woman, but he did have a close bond with one woman his age –the Lady Nasuada.

Since the moment he met her, he knew she was special. He remembered that moment in Saphira's cave in the dragonhold of Tronjheim. Nasuada was striking, her red velvet dress flowing over her shapely frame. He surveyed her complexion –dark, flawless, and smooth. He glanced at Saphira, who surveyed her unique appearance as well. Eragon had never seen a person that dark before. He couldn't compare her beauty to anyone he had ever known. Her hair was just as unique. The moss-like locks curled wavily, an alluring composition to the shape of her face. He pretended not to stare as she introduced herself. Her speech was clear and captivating. Even Saphira noted her air of command. He had pondered about Nasuada for days, asking questions about her.

Eragon marveled at their journey together since, from the day they met until now. The war had not been kind. They've both felt the pang of loss. Eragon and Nasuada never knew their mothers at all, and both Eragon and Nasuada came to know and bury their fathers.

Encouraging thoughtful reflection, the night sky showed its stars brightly. On this night, Nasuada particularly felt reflective and had left her crimson pavilion to venture on a quiet stroll. Her guards walked behind her by about ten paces. She strolled down by a nearby brook. The water flowed gently and the sound of the trickling water was relaxing. She appeared serene –solemn and serene. She walked along the brook until she came to a rock edge. The rock edge jetted out just slightly, tilting upward, giving Nasuada a majestic appearance as she walked carefully upon the rock. Nasuada stood close to the edge of the rock by about a foot away from the edge. She stood motionless there with her arms resting in front of her and her hands lapped one over the other. The guards kept quiet as Nasuada stood in silent reflection. After a few moments, Nasuada tilted her head skyward. She looked up into the night sky, as if she were awaiting an answer…looking. The moon outlined her shape, casting an angelic glow. As she looked farther into the night sky, she spotted Saphira and Eragon gliding across her view.

They soared lower and lower until Eragon and Nasuada could see each other's faces. Saphira circled Nasuada, giving Eragon the views of his lord he secretly desired. Eragon grinned broadly upon his Lady and twisted his hand over his chest in the elven gesture of fealty. This time, though, as he completed his gesture, he opened his hand over his heart, a slight of hand he accomplished without Nasuada noticing. Saphira finally touched down and Eragon dismounted the strong, beautiful, and majestic creature. He walked slowly toward Nasuada, captivated by her silhouette against the glow of the moon. He saw the solemn look in her eyes –eyes of grief and patience and calm and determination and power. Though she had turned toward him, she remained still as Eragon approached. When he stood beside her, he offered her his arm. She held his arm, as they both turned to face the full glow of the moon.

Eragon broke the silence, "It is indeed a day to remember. Your father granted me safe haven from the urgal Kull. For that, alone, I am grateful. With pressures abound for me to be bound, your father insisted upon my freedom. For that, I am eternally grateful." Nasuada pleasantly interrupted, "Eragon, about that, your pledge of fealty to me…" Eragon quickly pivoted his body directly in front of her and placed his left index finger over her soft lips, "Shhhhhhh. Don't say another word. My vow to you was my choice, a choice I have come to be proud of." Eragon cupped Nasuada's ebony face with the palms of his hands. Nasuada allowed herself to feel the moment beyond her grief. She returned Eragon's dream stare. Eragon's warm white palms pulled her face closer to his as he kissed her forehead gently, then her eyes, then her nose, and then her full glistening lips. Eragon kissed Nasuada as though the world awaited the ceremony of this moment. His soft gentle kisses were over taken by passionate lunges of his tongue into her mouth. He held Nasuada around her waist and the back of her head, making sure her passion had no place to hide. Eragon savored the elixir of Nasauda's kisses, grabbing her bottom lip with his lips as though it were a juicy dark berry in need of plucking. He opened his eyes and whispered his love to her in the Ancient Language. Saphira remained unnaturally still and quiet. She wanted disparately for her Rider to have and to hold this moment for as long as possible. Nasuada's guards, the Nighthawks, remained at the bottom of the slope, keeping a watchful eye all the while, also, being touched by the shared affection of their leaders. While Eragon's elven guards consulted each other with their eyes, squinting in anticipation for more passion to come. The elves tilted their heads forward with their eyes peering upon Eragon and Nasuada, as if awaiting something to come true. The elves knew something about Eragon and Nasuada's emotional union and were keeping it to themselves.

As Eragon gently pulled his tongue from within Nasuada's mouth, he again surveyed his surroundings, making note of the nineteen observers at the bottom of the slanted rock. Saphira motioned her body toward the two of them and spread her wings against the glowing orb of the full moon. Eragon grabbed Nasuada's hips and gestured for her to leave with him. She walked over to Saphira, who licked her sable cheeks. She mounted Saphira with Eragon's nudging hands on her bottom. Eragon joined her, nestling himself against Nasauda in front of him. As she turned her head to look at Eragon, he leaned in to kiss her again. Saphira stood with her wings spread wide and took to the air with her Rider and his Lady.


End file.
